Cidolfus Demen Bunansa
, or as he is better known, is one of the main characters of Final Fantasy XII, and the first Cid to ever be a main antagonist. Appearance and Personality Cid has silver hair, beard and moustache and wears silver, oval eyeglasses. He wears silver shoe-leggings with gold designs, and red-and-black coat, also with gold ornaments. He also has white cuffs and collar. Studying ancient relics of time, Cid discovers the power encased in magicite. Through deeper research, he finds more information about the stones and slowly starts to lose his mind only to let people control their lives. Story Early Life Not much is known about Cid's life before the events of Final Fantasy XII. Father to Ffamran mied Bunansa (Balthier), his wife is never seen, so it can be assumed she is either dead, or left him due to his deteriorating sanity. He is the brains behind most of the airships and weapons built for the Archadian Empire, the promotion of his son to Judge, and most of all his research into nethicite. Nethicite Research Six years before the main story of Final Fantasy XII, Dr. Cid traveled to the Jagd Difohr on an expedition into the Mist-covered waste. It is not known whether it was a primarily exploration-driven mission, or whether he already had some idea of what he was looking for and what he would find there. Either way, he stumbled upon the Ancient City of Giruvegan, where he met the rogue Occuria Venat, and discovered the nature of the stone of the gods, nethicite. Venat, for reasons unknown, took Cid on as its pupil, and together they found out how to synthetically produce manufacted nethicite in Archades's Draklor Laboratory. It is not known what happened to the other members of the expedition. Over time, he slowly became obsessed with the stone, and with putting "the reins of history back in the hands of man". Everyone, including his own son, saw his sanity slowly slipping, as he constantly talked to someone who was not there. Cid believes that everything he does, even the destruction of Nabudis, is with mankind's best interest at heart. Family Cid has three sons, Ffamran being the third.As given in the Final Fantasy XII Ultimania Omega, written by Square Enix and published by Studio BentStuff. However, once Cid became obsessed with nethicite, Ffamran ran away. Apparently, he could not bear to see Cid enslaved by the stone's power. However, years later, they met up again when the player party invades the Draklor Laboratory with Reddas. Cid evades them, forcing Ashe and group into a wild goose chase at Giruvegan. By the time they cross paths at Pharos at Ridorana Cid integrates the three nethicite shards Dynast King Raithwall cut back into the Sun-Cryst before fighting his son while the Sun-Cryst undergoes a meltdown. Defeated a second time, Balthier and his father share a final, short moment with each other before Cid is consumed by mist. However, even to his dying breath, Cid believed what he was doing was right as his final creation, the Sky Fortress Bahamut, siphoned enough of the Sun-Cryst energy to activate. Battle Dr. Cid appears as a storyline boss, he is fought twice, once in the Draklor Laboratory, and again on top of the Pharos at Ridorana in which he is assisted by Famfrit. When the second storyline battle begins, Cid will be immune to everything, and this will last until Famfrit is defeated. Trivia *Cid and Balthier share the surname, Bunansa, with the father-son pair from Final Fantasy Tactics, Besrudio Bunansa and Mustadio Bunansa. *Dr. Cid is the only character outside of the player party seen capable of summoning an Esper in his possession, although trapped in nethicite rather than linked to himself. *Dr. Cid is also the only character in the entire game to refer to an Esper by name during a dubbed cutscene, doing so when he summons Famfrit. *Cid is voiced by Chikao Ohtsuka, the father of Gabranth's Japanese voice actor, Akio Ohtsuka. The two also provide the voices of Master Xehanort and Xehanort, respectively, in the Kingdom Hearts series. *His middle name, Demen, could be a reference to dementia, a disease where someone slowly forgets who they are and the ones around them. *Cid bears several characteristics with other villain, Kefka Palazzo, who also search for power encased in crystals/stones, being driven to insanity by the power this possess and the usage of Espers in order to achieve their goals. This concept was used in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, as Vaan's opponent is Kefka. References de:Cidolfus Demen Bunansa Category:Final Fantasy XII Non-Player Characters Bunansa Category:Villains Category:Hume